From The Dust
The Blurb What if the Clans hadn't survived the journey, what if the remain cats had joined together to go to the lake but only as one clan forever, this is their story Allegiances To See The Allegiances go here Chapter 1(Sootfur) Sootfur hated to admit it but he was almost glad, the remaining cats had become one clan. He didn't want to feel that way but it was true. It was for the best for him and his mate, Nightwing, who used to be ShadowClan, he was ThunderClan it was forbidden. Nightwing padded up to him, but Dawnflower and Ferncloud intercepted her. "You need to get your rest," Fernclod mewed. "It's not everyday a she-cat has kits," Dawnflower added. Nightwing looked back as the two queens led her away, her look told him that she wanted to talk. Sootfur started to pad after her when Mousefur and Thornclaw walked up. "You're not getting moony-eyed over that queen are you," Thornclaw asked. "N-No of course not," Sootfur replied. "Good, I hear she's expecting Cedarheart's kits," Mousefur replied. "Well, let's go hunting," Thornclaw mewed. "Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw," Mousefur called. The two apprentices bounded up to the three warriors. "We're going hunting," Sootfur meowed. The four cats ran and pushed throught the undergrowth t the tree-bridge, that led from their camp, the island, to the other territories. They raced through the Marsh-land and into the Moorland, where they saw Tornear, Robinwing, and Thistlepaw chasing after rabbits. They called a greeting and kept on until they saw the forest that looked like old ThunderClan territory. "Shrewpaw come with me," Thornclaw meowed, as he led his apprentice into the undergrowth. "Do you want to hunt with us," Mousefur asked Sootfur. "No thanks," he replied. "OK," Mousefur shrugged and led Spiderpaw into the ferns. Sootfur raced until he came to an old thunderpath, he scented a thrush. He lowered onto his haunched and pounced when he saw the thrush, killing it in one swift bite to the neck. ♥♦♣♠ Sootfur retrieved his thrush, the mouse, and the wren he had caught. He padded back to the shore of the lake and saw Thornclaw and Shrewpaw already there. "Where are Mousefur and Spiderpaw," Shrewpaw asked. "Here we are," Spiderpaw called as they came through the undergrowth. The five cats all picked up their prey and raced along the lakeshore, they joined up with Tornear, Robinwing and Thistlepaw at the marsh. All of them raced across the tree-bridge and dropped their fresh-kill on the pile. "What's wrong?" Sootfur called across the clearing to Russetfur and Cedarheart who were pacing the clearing. "Nightwing's having her kits," Russetfur replied. Chapter 2(Robinwing) Robinwing walked to the fresh-kill pile, picking a hare for herself she sat down and began to eat. She watched Nightflower's kits, Deerkit, Wrenkit, and Rainkit, play in the clearing. LakeClan now had four new warriors, Weaselfur, Spiderleg, Shrewpelt, and Thistlefur. And one new apprentice Birchpaw.Boulder and Morningflower had died, and Mousefur moved to the elder's den. Sootfur and Nightwing had announced that Sootfur was the real father. The clan had been surprised but they got used to the news. "Robinwing," Mistyfoot called, "Can you go on a border patrol?" "Sure," Robinwing replied, "Who do you want me to take?" "Doesn't matter," Mistyfoot replied. "Sootfur, Heavystep, Stonepaw, Birchpaw," she called, "Do you want to go on a border patrol?" "Sure," Heavystep called back, they followed her out of camp, and Sootfur and Birchpaw follower her on the tree bridge while Heavystep and Stonepaw swam across. Robinwing shivered just thinking about swimming, she used to be WindClan, she hated getting wet! The traveled by horseplace with nothing to report, but once they reached the edge of the pine forest they saw two kittypets, tresspasing on LakeClan territory! "Get off our territory," Sootfur hissed, crouching. "No," one of the kittypets hissed back. "Well then we'll make you," Birchpaw shot back. At that the other kittypet lept at him and started clawing him visciously. Sootfur lept, trying to get the cat off of his apprentice, but it was too late, by the time he had yanked her off, Birchpaw lay, unmoving. Heavystep, Stonepaw, and Robinwing chased the intruders off the land, while Sootfur pushed his nose into the dead apprentice's fur. ♥♦♣♠ Heavystep and Sootfur carried Birchpaw's limp body back to camp, and when they got there Ferncloud, Birchpaw's mother raced out of the nursery, wailing. ''This shouldn't have happened, Robinwing thought. Chapter 3(Webfoot) Webfoot stumbled out of his nest, he walked out into the clearing where Birchpaw's body was still layed out. Ferncloud, Spiderleg, Shrewpelt, and Sootfur were all still crowded around the body. Mousefur, Frostfur, Tornear, and Loudbelly all padded out of their den, ready to bury the body. He bowed his head as the body passed by. He then went up and got a hare from the fresh-kill pile, and padded over to eat it with Ferncloud. "Hi," he said, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" "No," she said, even though her voice was hollow with grief, over her dead son. Webfoot ate in silence after that, once his hare was finished, he stood up, stretched, and padded over to where Russetfur was organizing patrols. "Would you like me to finish the border patrol that was never finished?" he whispered. "Sure," Russetfur replied, "take four others with you, in case you meet those horrid kittypets." Webfoot nodded, and beckoned to Dawnflower, Stonestream, Robinwing, and Heavystep. The four warriors followed him out of camp and into the pine forest. Webfoot picked up the pace, and before long they were pelting through the forest at full speed. They reached the kittypet nest soon after, Webfoot slowed and heard a hiss through the fence. He set the markers and continued on towards the moorland. Chapter 4(Blackclaw) It had been raining for days and Blackclaw was tired of it, all of the prey was in it's burrows, hiding. He looked across the clearing and saw the cream-colored she-cat peering out of the nursery, he was still angry at Mistystar for taking in that cat and her kits from the horseplace, though he wanted to mentor one of the kits. "Blackclaw!" Russetfur called from below a tree, "Can you take Pebblepaw, Minnowpaw, Weaselfur, and Shrewpelt to train in the sheltered clearing?" "Sure," he called back. ♥♦♣♠ When they padded past the last tree on their way to the clearing Blackclaw started yelling orders. "We're going to be practicing group battle tactics today," his voice rang out into the trees. The cats nodded as he seperated them into groups, Shrewpelt and Minnowpaw against Pebblepaw and Weaselfur. He ordered them into position and they lept at each other, even though their claws were sheathed this battle looked viscous. Shrewpelt constantly cuffing Weaselfur upside the head and Pebblepaw slamming into Minnowpaw's side as quickly as he could. All of a sudden a shriek came from the shore and the cats pulled apart. They all raced to see what was happening. Once they got there they saw Dawnflower in the water, pulling up a limp, brown tabby body. The cat was dead. The cat was Thistlefur. Chapter 5(Cedarheart) Cedarheart thought back over the last moon's happenings, Frostfur had died of old age, Thistlefur had drowned and Dawnflower had been the one teaching the young tom how to swim and fish, Dawnflower had blamed herself, and moved to the elder's den. Stonestream and Thistlefur were really good friends, so he walked around in a state of greif. Cedarheart shook his head, it was now leaf-bare and Russetfur, Weaselfur and Tumblepaw had started coughing, and Tornear and Loudbelly were very weak. Barkface had told everyone to come to his den right when they started coughing, to make sure they didn't have greencough. As Cedarheart led his patrol into the forest he noticed Thornclaw cough. "You'd better let Barkface see that," he mewed. "I'm fine," Thornclaw mewed. "No you're not," Cedarheart replied, "right when we get back to camp go to Barkface." Thornclaw nodded. Cedarheart sighed, if it kept going on like it was there would be no one left for patrols. As they walked back to camp Cedarheart saw Mistystar with Barkface, Blackclaw, and Webfoot gathered around her, she beckoned to Cedarheart with her tail. "Weaselfur, Tumblepaw, and Russetfur have greencough," Mistystar explained. "Thornclaw was coughing on our patrol," Cedarheart said suddenly, his voice betraying his worry. Barkface shook his head, "How many more will fall ill." But nobody answered. Chapter 6(Sootfur) Sootfur padded into the clearing with a single mouse to show for all day of hunting. The past moon had been horrible, Russetfur and Loudbelly had died and Webfoot was the new deputy, but on a good point his kits were now apprentices, Wrenpaw, Deerpaw, and Rainpaw. But still through that happiness, the greencough continued raging through the camp. Mousefur, Tornear, Weaselfur, Tumblepaw, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Ferncloud had all caught it. Everyone was looking gaunt, even the queens who were always the first fed. He sighed things just weren't the same as they were back in the old forest. He padded into the medicine cat's den and dropped the mouse. "Is that all you could find?" Barkface asked. Sootfur nodded. "Nobody's going to get better with just one mouse," Barkface sighed. "We'll go back out as soon as we can," Sootfur mewed. "No, you've been out since dawn," Barkface replied with a sigh. Sootfur sighed and padded to the warrior's den to see his mate. Chapter 7(Robinwing) Robinwing twined her tail with Blackclaw's and purred. She loved, the gruff warrior, and all of his faults. She sighed, looking across the clearing at Ferncloud, the pale gray queen was looking gaunt, even more gaunt than usual for leaf-bare, she had barely eaten anything since Birchpaw had died. This leaf-bare seemed so hard, is this how the Clan would finally be extinguished? she mused. More Coming Soon! Chapter 8(Webfoot) Coming Soon! Chapter 9(Blackclaw) Coming Soon! Chapter 10(Cedarheart) Coming Soon! Category:Fanfiction